What Goes Around Comes Around
by BrainsBeforeBeauty
Summary: Isabella Swan, short and nerdy, was bullied by Edward Cullen and his posse ever since elementary.  Teased and bullied by them made her move to Arizona with her mother. When she comes back to Forks for high school will they be able to recognize her?
1. Chapter 1

What Goes Around Comes Around

**Summary**

Isabella Swan, short, chubby, and nerdy, was bullied by her crush, Edward Cullen, and his posse ever since elementary. Teased and physically bullied by them made her move to Phoenix, Arizona with her mother. When she comes back to enroll in high school, will The Posse be able to remember her? Will someone actually fall in love with the previously known "Ugly Duckling"?

**Disclaimer**

**BrainsBeforeBeauty does not own the Twilight Saga or its characters. BrainsBeforeBeauty does, however own all OC characters that pop up in future chappies.**

**Chapter One**

**Bella Swan**

(February 14, 2000. Bella Swan Age 13)

_Flashback_

.Beep

_Agh! Stupid alarm clock and its stupid beeping. Why couldn't it just let me sleep. I didn't want to wake up so early on the stupidest holiday ever. Valentine's Day was just a holiday to make single people feel bad and ugly. It was just SAD. Single Awareness Day. The flowers, chocolate, and the making out in the hallway my the school made me want to barf as I arrived at Forks Junior High. I froze in my spot when a sickening overpowered perfumed smell wafted through my nostrils. Tanya Denali, popular, but fake as a Barbie doll. _

"_Hey! Ugly Duckling," she yelled, even though I was right in front of her. _

_I turned around slowly, afraid of what was going to happen. Edward Cullen, Tanya's boyfriend as well as my current crush, was standing right next to Tanya holding a teddy bear and a bouquet of yellow freesias. _

"_Aw! Is Ugly Duckling alone and single on Valentine's Day?" he taunted. _

_He was gripping a poster and stuffing it into my face. I backed up and took a glimpse at the paper he was holding. It had my face posted onto a man's naked body with the words _

This is why the Ugly Duckling never goes on dates. _Tears splashed on my face as I realized there were many of those posters on the hallway's lockers. People laughed at me when I pushed past Tanya and Edward into the parking lot. I decided to skip school and walk back home. I arrived in my house, thankful that Charlie, my father, was at work. _Maybe it's time to reconsider Renee's offer about going to live with her. _I thought, not knowing this was my last week in Forks, Washington._

_End Flashback_

"Are you sure about this?" Annie, my photographer and Filipino best friend asked.

When I first became a super model, I told Annie everything about The Posse and how they ruined my life. I'm now 17, about to go back to the evil utensil town where my early teen life was ruined.

"Yes, Annie! It's time to put this behind us. Anyways, they probably moved to Alaska or some shit," I replied after rolling my eyes.

We looked through my walk in closet and sorted clothes and shoes to bring with me to Forks. I had already packed my Limited Edition Jimmy Choos and very rare Manolos Being a model had its advantages; I got shoes that were not out yet or very expensive. I had trouble finding my favorite shoes to take with me to Forks, so I packed a whole luggage full and set it aside. I had two bags full of clothes; one full of shoes; and one full of make-up, my straightener, curler, and hair dryer.

In just two hours, I'd be leaving my mom and going to Forks to live with my father.

"Why _are_ you leaving, anyways," asked Annie.

"I need to take a break from modeling," I smoothly lied.

The real reason was to give my mom and her fiancé, Phil, some alone time. When I joined my mother in Phoenix, we stayed there for half a year before moving to New York. In New York, she met Phil, one of my old photographers.

"Fuck, I'm so stupid!" Annie said, smacking her forehead with her palm. "Aro asked me to tell you that he wants to see you before you leave. He probably wants to give you your payment for the week.

Aro Volturi is my gay boss. Whenever Annie was out, I call him for some friend talk. Or should I say boy talk.

I walked over to my Ducati Multistrada 1200 with my helmet on. I kicked the stand, flipped the visor down, and sped to the Volturi Lingerie. Sliding my I.D into the slot, I got access into the building. Aro's office was at the thirty-third floor; the highest floor in the Volturi Lingerie Building. Yes, I modeled in underwear. I'm used to it, but mostly men come to our shows and drool at us models.

Knocking on his door, I called out his name. The door automatically opened with a clap of his hands.

"Enter," he said in a purposely deep voice.

I giggled at his silly greeting and walked in.

"Annie said you wanted to see me?" I asked, still trying to stifle my laughter.

"Yeah. I wanted to give you your check and a present."

"You shouldn't have," I said, referring to the gift.

"But, I did,"

He handed me a small red box, wrapped up in in a smooth metallic wrap and a red envelope.

"Thanks, Aro!"

"No Problemo, babes," he responded as I walked back to the parking lot.

I had one more hour before the plane left so I went back home, packed my luggage into my Porsche Boxster S Black Edition (with the help of Annie) and went off into the airport. I was having my car delivered to Washington, so a week from when I get to Forks, it would be there.

My private jet was about to leave, so I walked to over to the flight attendant and told her my modeling name.

"Your plane is leaving now, Miss Marie," she said opening the jet door for me.

Marie was one of my stage names. The other one was Wild Fire because of my feisty attitude. Dimitri, one of my closest male models, had always said, "Don't play with fire unless you're planning on getting burnt."

"Thanks," I replied to the flight attendant before hopping in.


	2. Chapter 2

**One of my reviewers told me that I should go back and read my story before putting it on FF, so I did and I realized I made a mistake. The mistake is fixed now, so I'm sorry if you all get excited on seeing a new chapter.**

What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter 2

**Bella Swan**

A quarter into the flight, I suddenly realized that I hadn't brought anything to entertain myself with. Deciding to open my gift from Aro, I removed it from my carry-on and slipped off its pink satin bow. I ripped off the metallic blood red paper, gaining access to the small jewelry box. Inside, was a heart shaped locket with a long chain hooked onto it. The heart was white gold and had a pink bow placed right on top of the locket. It had my whole name engraved into the surface, the Marie popping out. I smiled when I realized what the necklace meant. They didn't want me forget my modeling life, even though when I graduated high school and college, I would be still continuing my career as a model. I was expecting a picture inside of the beautiful locket, but I was then greeted by another engraving. It contained my other stage name, Wild Fire and had flames of silver fire licking the edges of it. They were permanently stuck, just as I was in my modeling career. I knew I wanted to stay a model forever ever since I started.

"Attention Miss Marie. We will be landing in the Seattle Airport soon. Please put on your seatbelt and prepare for a smooth landing."

I stopped admiring my necklace, put it back in its box, and buckled my seatbelt. We made it to the airport early, so I decided to check out the stores. I kept my sunhat and sunglasses on just in case someone noticed who I was. I walked into a bookstore and stood near the magazine rack. Bored and feeling up for a joke, I scrambled to find a magazine with my modeling on the front cover. I took out a pen from my purse and signed the front cover.

Placing the magazine on the checkout counter, I said, "How much is this?"

"Three dollars," he replied in a bored, monotonous voice.

"Oh," I said before walking out the store leaving the magazine on the counter.

I stayed behind a fake tree as he took a glance at the magazine again and noticed my signature. His eyes widened in realization and shock, mine widened because I couldn't breathe from all the laughing. Something tapped on my back, causing me to whip **(my hair back and forth! XD I couldn't help myself!) **around.

"Dad!" I shrieked, hugging him to death.

"Hey, Bells. How's famous life?" he said, or more like choked out because I was squeezing him too hard.

"Good. Not like I expected," I replied back.

He brought us to his police cruiser and drove through the Seattle traffic quickly, wanting to get his daughter home as quick as possible.

At the house, I saw a rusty red Toyota truck in the driveway. I inwardly groaned at the thought of telling Charlie that I had my own car already and it was going to be here in just a few hours.

"Uh, Dad? Is that car in the driveway for me?" I said.

"Yeah! I got it from Billy. You know his son, Jacob."

Flashbacks of a tan little boy making mudpies with me ran through my head.

"I think I remember him. Anyways, Dad? I ," I muttered quickly.

"Woah, Bells. Slow down."

"I kind of already have a car and it will be here in about a few hours," I repeated in slow motion.

"Bella," he said, "I'm not old, you know,"

He didn't seem to be mad or anything so I got out of the car and helped Dad with my suitcases.

Once inside the house, I went straight up to the bedroom that I had stayed in every time I visited Charlie. It was still the same, with the old purple walls and kid crafts on the bulletin board. There was a nice long desk with a light for late night studying and a window seat with colorful hand crafted pillows. My old stuffed bunny was on the bed, dusty and damaged. Bunsy-Bun was there for me when _The Posse_ bullied me. I hugged him and placed him carefully back on my bed.

_HONK-HONK!_

I turned to my window and checked what was going on outside. Out on the driveway were my Porsche my Ducati, and a big black tow truck waiting for me to come down. The driver of the tow truck was my only supportive friend from my years in middle school, Seth Clearwater. Shrieking, I ran down the stairs and out the door to greet my friend.

"Seth!" I screamed hugging his waist tightly as he stepped out of the truck.

He gave me one of his famous Seth bear hugs and chuckled lightly. I invited him inside for some cookies.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, while grabbing a plate of cookies for him.

He grabbed one, chewed, swallowed, and then replied,

"Years after you left, I started working with this company that sends big packages or cars to whatever destination the owner wanted. I was looking through the files and I saw your name. I asked my boss, James, if I could deliver your car to your house. They ended up having me send your bike too."

He ate another cookie then asked me how was life so far. I didn't was to tell a lie to my best friend, so I told him about my modeling. He gaped at me, and then blushed.

"I know this sounds weird, but I have a whole bunch of posters of you on my bedroom wall," he said, looking sheepishly down at him lap.

I smiled, said it was alright, and started cleaning the now empty cookie plate.

"Okay, Bella. As much as I want to stay and catch up, I have to go back to work. Bye, see you soon!"

He walked out and drove away in the black tow truck.

**This is a weird way in ending this chapter. It's pretty short, but I couldn't keep this chapter going any longer. SORRY! Well, anyways…. PLEASE REVIEW. I mean you don't **_**have**_** to, but I'd appreciate it if you did.**

**Peace, Love, Cupcakes**

**BrainsBeforeBeauty**


	3. Author's Note APOLOGY

Um...Hi. Remember me? I know your wondering why I haven't updated in about three months. I know you probably think I'm a lazy potato and haven't been wanting to write lately, but I have a good reason. REALLY. Um, I sort of sat on the screen of my laptop and it broke. I had to send it to a repair shop, then I took it back because it was taking really long, then I took it to another repair shop, and they had to take it to the manufacturer because the circuit was shot. And, all of that happened in a time span of two months. But I admit, i don't have an explanation/excuse for the other one month i didn't update...I also admit that as my laptop was getting fixed I've been being a lazy potato by watching my favorite tv show The Nine Lives of Chloe King and obsessing over Benjamin Stone. *drools* Anyways, I'll try to update but school is starting soon and I don't have much time to write. I'M SORRY, and I hope you guys forgive me.

Peace, Love, Cupcakes

BrainsBeforeBeauty


End file.
